Nobody breaks my heart
by badeistheOTPofOTPS
Summary: "… I'll break your heart." And when Beck suggests that maybe he'd do just the same they both know he's lying because one, no one as Jade says breaks her heart and two, Beck would never even dream of breaking the heart of someone as beautiful as Jade West / or my take on a Victorious Skin theme fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been wanting to do this for a very long while now, but I never actually went for the idea up until now that is. So, basically this is a Skins theme inspired fanfic, and while at times the Victorious cast might resemble a particular character from the show rest assure that they're all still themselves— Jade is Jade, Beck is Beck, and so on (if anything I'd call it Jade being influenced by Effy). Also, I guess you can say this story is highly influenced by Skins generation 2, and one more thing before I stop my constant ramble- this first chapter is kinda blah since it's more so of an intro over anything, the next chapters will be picking up pace and such.**

**Disclaimer: Gisselle is not worthy enough to own Victorious nor Skins.**

**Enjoy, lovebugs!**

* * *

For as far as anyone could remember there where only ever two things that Beck Oliver either cared for or much rather took an interest to.

One, acting. There was nothing that fueled Beck more than acting did, from the way one was able to escape from the world's cruel reality, to the raw emotion one was able to display in such a majestic way. Whether Beck was on stage or in front of a camera for another student film he always took advantage of being able to portray someone else (even if only for the slightest second) after all he figured anything was better than his reality.

Secondly and shamelessly, drugs. Shrooms, ecstasy, and weed (his favorites) and anything that could possibly fall into that category. He has been hooked for the past three years now and even to this day he could recall perfectly when his little addicted started.

/

_It was the Summer right before the Oliver's lost and both of Beck's parents that it'd be a splendid idea to send the then fourteen year old to Canada in hopes of him making connections with his roots and cousins (and maybe, just maybe Beck would've thought so too if his cousins, Josh and Kevin weren't such assholes). Anyway, his aunt and uncle had decided to leave both of their sons in charge one night while, they went out to some co-worker's party or some shit along those lines. Josh being the oldest (eighteen) and Kevin older than Beck ( sixteen) had ordered him to stay in the living room and watch whatever the hell it was fourteen year old boys like him watched, and while Beck had no problem obligating he soon found himself becoming bored, and as curious as any young boy his age was he soon found his feet moving up stairs leading to a close door he eventually figured out lead into his cousin's bedroom. He hadn't excepted to find one of his cousins on the floor rolling up what appeared to be a rectangular shape of white paper and something greenish centered within the sheet, and his other cousin on the bed with smoke just leaving his lips. Rather than doing the rational thing here both his cousins exchanged a look before shrugging and one of them (Kevin) extending a matching tan arm out- the white sheet he earlier saw his cousin rolling up now done and ready to be used was met at the end of his hand. Beck's brown eyes widen and he rapidly shook his head no letting his shaggy hair serve as curtains to his eyes._

"_C'mon cuz, don't be such a wuss."_

"_Beck stop being a pansy and just take it already!"_

"_Baby."_

_Before he knew it his much smaller hand in comparison to the two boys in front of him shakily reached out for the joint and brought it close to his lips. Beck only remembers laughter bouncing off the walls as he furiously coughed and chocked on the smoke that was meant to gracefully escape his lips._

_After that incident he spent the rest of his Summer in Canada avoiding his cousins and the two seemed to be doing the same with Beck, that was until the ending of Summer where the two were present to drop the boy off at the airport where he was about to depart from the peaceful Canadian land to the eventful life in LA with his parents. Josh merely ruffled Beck's hair giving him a small smile before walking away, and Beck excepted he'd be leaving without anything from Kevin however, he was shock to say the least when the mentioned boy pulled him in for a hug and as he pulled away he held his hand out. Beck raised his eyebrows up in confusion, but rather than questioning the action he hesitantly let his hand met with his cousin's where he felt something plastic-like touch and stay in his palm. Kevin winked at him before leaving the airport with the rest of his family, and not knowing what to do Beck simply stuffed the plastic baggie into his front pockets where it'd later stay hidden in his drawers buried beneath layers and layers of plaid, untouched (not for long, though)._

/ /

_That rainy night three years ago, is the night he remembers all too clear. He still remembers the sound of the rain faintly spattering against his glass windows. His father's heart wrenching sobs that echoed throughout the whole house. The way he dully sat up in bed as tears threaten to fall out of his eyes, his mother's previous words (and last) still fresh in his mind. "I'll be right back, sweetheart. I promise." She told him before kissing his temple and never returning. Beck knew she never plan to get hit by some drunk driver and end up in a fatal accident, but she promised she'd be back and yet she's gone._

_And that's when it all really began._

_He needed to feel numb, to forget, to have something new take over him. Let's just say that the plastic bag his cousin had once given him no longer stayed hidden._

* * *

"Andre, don't be such a wuss and just try it. C'mon you'll like it." And he did try it, and he did like it, and so they had Robbie try it out for himself as well. Always the same result.

Eventually as the boys grew so did their curiosity and they found themselves experimenting with all different sorts of drugs.

That was all Beck ever really needed; acting and drugs, his escapes, and his loves. However, something or somewhere didn't agree with him, because soon there was a third thing added to the short list, and this overpowered and beat off the other two. But perhaps he shouldn't really call it a thing, but rather a person.

Jade West.

God, did he love him some Jade West, (but not surprisingly everyone else around him loved them some Jade West as well) with her long dark curls, bright blue-green eyes, and the way she made a joint look so fucking hot.

She was the girl for him there was no doubt about it, and he knew he was the guy for her.

Currently she laid on her bare stomach his sheets over her body and only leaving her milky pale back revealed. It's usually how the two ended up whether it be his sheets or hers.

He smiled before lowering his head to plant soft kisses all over her bare back. These were the only times he was able to see Jade peaceful (or at least peaceful looking). She refused to let anyone and sometimes even him see another side to her that didn't scream 'badass' and 'stay the fuck away'.

Truth be told he didn't want to stay away, so he didn't. Even if the two didn't share the title he so badly wanted (needed). It's not like he hadn't asked before oh, God knows he did, but she'd always have the same response.

"… _I'll break your heart."_

And when Beck suggests that maybe he'd do just the same they both know he's lying because one, no one as Jade says breaks her heart and two, Beck would never even dream of breaking the heart of someone as beautiful as Jade West.

So, he settles for sharing her because as he has also learned Jade West belongs to no one, and he rather have her in this way than not have her at all.

* * *

**Review? Let me know what you think? I know it's kinda, probably, mostly confusing right now and such, but to be fair I've only had about no sleep and I'm writing this from le iPod. It'll pick up soon and they'll be more Bade action to come. I promiseeeee. Op, and with that being said please excuse my spelling mistakes, I'm basically a zombie right now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Key word here guys, influenced. Just thought I d throw that out there in case this chapter doesn't exactly meet your expectations. Self conscious writer is self conscious. Overly self conscious. **

**Also, I've decided to give this story a scheduling- meaning, I ll update this every Saturday with the exception to this week where I ll update today (Thursday) and try to get in another chapter either this Friday or Sunday.**

**Disclaimer: I m still not worthy enough to own Victorious, and nonetheless Skins.**

**As always, enjoy!**

* * *

"And make sure you boys clean out the gutters this time. I ain't paying you lads for nothing!"

"Whatever." Was the only response Mr. Smith managed to receive from the three boys currently working on the Smith's yard work.

The Smith's were an elderly couple that have taken residence in LA for the past couple of years. Judgmental and loud, Mr. Smith was always out on his front porch- yelling and cursing at the young who even dared to go near his beloved green grass (without a doubt the best lawn in the neighborhood). As for Mrs. Smith, she was a petite old woman who liked to carry around a plastered smile no matter the scenario. She lived for old traditions and hated the way the young kids of today behaved.

Considering that the old couple were in their late seventies it was no wonder that they were no longer in any state of maintaining their beloved, and beautiful yard. That's where Beck, Andre, and Robbie stepped in.

It started with Beck's father nagging him about money, and then one day when he had finally heard enough he decided anything was worth shutting his father up so, he and Robbie started looking and one day they were lead to the Smith's and the rest is history. It was a pretty easy job (simply maintaining the yard and staying out of Mr. Smith's way) and the pay wasn't all that bad too, nor were the flexible larbour hours. Then, Andre caught wind on who exactly the Smith's next door neighbor was, and he soon started working with them.

All to Beck's disappointment, of course.

You see the Smith's neighbor was none other than the infamous Jadelyn West, or as Beck likes to refer to her- his girl (only not really). He would always catch Andre "sneaking" off to the big house (it wasn't like he actually contributed to the work much, anyway) and more than Beck would like to recall returning carelessly and zipping back his pants. He didn't miss the smug look Andre would always toss his way, and Robbie always took notice of the heavy tension looming over them afterwards.

Typically today wasn't going to be any different, but it was.

"Hey, look over there!" Letting his eyes briefly wander towards Robbie, Beck quickly turned off the lawn mower and looked over in the direction just mentioned by his curled head friend.

A familiar car was parked in Jade's driveway and before Beck got to question it Tori and Cat stepped out of the vehicle; Tori had what appeared to be a brown paper bag in her hands and was walking rapidly towards the front door, while Cat lagged behind her chewing on a twizzler and letting her eyes snap in all different direction, until her wide brown eyes finally landed on Beck and Robbie. "Tori! Tori! Look!" The small red head exclaimed jumping up and down, and pointing in their direction. Soon she was running across the grass and happily threw her arms around both boys.

"What now?" The half Latina let out a small sigh and raced after her tiny friend, just seconds before she could reach Jade's front door. "Oh, hey guys." She greeted finally reaching them and realizing Cat's excitement.

"What are you two doing here?" Beck asked ignoring her greeting and just wanting to get to the point.

"Tori has shrooms!"

"Cat!" Tori shouted throwing her arms in the air in an almost despair manner.

"Whatty?" Cat asked, a strand of her vibrant red hair could be seen between her teeth showing that the tiny girl was in all actuality genuinely confused. "Nothing." Was all Cat got in return from the other girl.

"And you're going to go eat them with Jade?" Beck thanked the heavens Robbie asked before he could.

"Yuppie!"

"Yeah."

"Well, count us in, right boys?" All heads turned to the new voice approaching them and both Beck and Robbie exchanged a look, mentally debating on whether or not to actually skip out on work to go get high with their friends which they already did on a daily basis, and right when Robbie was getting ready to convince Andre to stay and lecture him on how it was important they get everything done that needed to get done in order to keep Mr. Smith satisfied and paying Beck cut him off. "Right. Lets go."

"Yeah! That's my boy!" Andre gave Beck a quick pat on the shoulder before throwing both his arms around Tori and Cat's shoulders and heading off towards the next house over.

"Are you mad?!" Robbie's hand reached out to give Beck's other shoulder a smack.

"Ow! Dude, relax." His tan arm rubbed up and down his shoulder before he went to follow after Andre and the girls. He didn't even bother turning back as he shouted over his shoulders. "C'mon, Rob!" and so Robbie did.

.

.

.

.

"Where's Jadey?"

All five of them stood around the living room wondering the exact same thing as the ditsy red head.

"Don't know… Why don't we go check her room?" Tori suggested leading the way up the stairs as the rest followed her lead. Stopping in front of a black door, Tori put her hand on the door knob turning to give them all a faint smile, before opening up the door. "Figures." Tori snorted in amusement.

By now they had all managed to pile into her bedroom and get a good look at Jade who laid face down in her bed.

"Omg! Jadey's dead!" Cat shouted tears already forming in her eyes.

"She's not dead, Cat. She's just wasted." Robbie explained placing a hand on her shoulder in hopes to calm her down.

A groan came from the bed followed by mumbled curses.

"Why don't you guys go wait downstairs and get everything ready, and I'll try and get our sleeping beauty here up." He hadn't meant it to come out in the way it did, but he was glad it did, because he wasn't look to them for permission nor was he going to take a 'no'. It didn't matter though, because they didn't really seem to care (well a majority didn't) and just as they had entered the room they all left, but not before Andre spared Beck one last look.

Beck rolled his eyes and turned to look at the girl laying face first into the mattress. Her dark hair was in a mess of knots, her shirt was raised at the hem revealing her smooth skin, her arms dangled from the end, and a half finished bottle of vodka in one of her pale hands.

Beck went over to crouch down at the end of the bed where Jade laid and slowly slipped the bottle out of her hand. "Jade? Baby?" He whispered as his hand reached out to comb through her unruly hair. "Babe, if you get up now I'll let you have some shrooms."

"I can have shrooms regardless of what you say, Beckett." Ah, so sleeping beauty was wide awake. Jade snapped her head up and was now face to face with Beck.

Beck chuckled and kissed her temple letting his lips linger there as he spoke up again. "Why are you getting drunk in the middle of the afternoon?" He whispered against her skin and moved a hand to cup her cheek as he now let his forehead rest on her own.

"I was bored." She sighed out closing her eyes and relaxing into his touch.

"You were bored so you got drunk at four in the af-"

He was cut off as Jade threw her arms around him and pulled his lips down on hers. He was about to protest, but then he felt her tongue parting his lips and he let himself get lost in the kiss. His tongue wrestled with hers for dominance and soon she surprisingly let him have it as she moved to kneel on the bed and pull Beck down on top of her just as her back met with the bed sheets.

His tan hands wandered down her curvy body and he slipped his hands underneath her oversize white shirt and he let them claim their place at her hips. Beck squeezed down on her hip bones and smugly smirked through the kiss as Jade let out a small moan. His thumbs now traced made up patterns over her stomach and hips and soon he found himself slamming down onto the mattress with Jade's long milky legs at either side of him.

She kissed down his neck and abs while subconsciously grinding her hips into his. Beck let his eyes roll back and gripped onto her hips once again however, just as Beck was getting ready to lose himself in all that was Jade his eyes finally set on hers. They were blood-shoot and in that instant he remembered that Jade wasn't entirely up to par nor rationally thinking (although to be honest she never really was). "Get dressed and come down stairs." Beck ordered before gently pushing her off of him and getting himself off the bed.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Just hurry up and get dressed. Please?" He tried pleading with her, but was met with no avail from her.

"_Andre would've fucked me..._" She mumbled underneath her breath but he still heard her.

"Yeah, well I'm not Andre so get dressed and meet us all downstairs, or don't. Do whatever you want, Jade."

And maybe she did want Beck to hear after all because now she sat on her knees sporting a sickeningly wide-like smile.

* * *

_(A week after)_

He caught her lips, biting hard on her bottom one, sending another jolt of pure pleasure straight through her body and momentarily slowing her processes down. She moaned and had to remind herself that she was in the middle of undoing his belt. His tongue fluttered across her lips and dove in as soon as she parted them slightly, making her hands shake as she blindly popped open the button on his jeans and tried to push them down his hips.

Beck, meanwhile, had somehow managed to get the front of her jeans open without her acknowledgment and was currently tugging them down her legs. It was her turn to smirk when he noticed the white lace panties she had chosen for underwear today, knowing that they were his favorite pair. Point for her. Beck groaned, and then his mouth was on her breasts and she forgot all about points as his fingers stroked her over the thin layer of her panties. "Beck!" she groaned as he pressed harder on her clit.

"Mmm," was all he said as he switched breasts and took her other nipple between his teeth, sucking hard. Jade opened her eyes long enough to see that his were closed, and a content smile curved his lips upward. But then, his long fingers flicked her clit through the material, and her head rolled back as her fingers dug into his shoulders, searching for something to grab, something to keep her grounded. She arched her back and groaned out Beck's name again. That was all he needed to strip off her panties and lower his head to capture her clit between his teeth.

Everything within Jade contracted as she gasped, her hips bucking up, unconsciously trying to get closer to Beck as his tongue smoothed over her folds, darting in and out like he had when he had kissed her. "Oh," she gasped, when his tongue purposefully licked her clit as he slid one finger into her. He pumped his finger in and out, focusing on licking her clit in time with the now-constant bucking of her hips, his arm keeping her in place when she started to writhe underneath him. As her walls began to flutter, Beck added a second finger and moved faster, harder, watching with awe as she came apart chanting his name.

He would never get tired of that.

He didn't give her time to rest as he wickedly plunged both fingers back in, making Jade moan loudly. She was sensitive after her orgasm, and her walls tightened around his fingers like a vise, still so tight even after all their time together. He smirked as she tried to hold in her cries.

Jade's head lolled to the side and she seemed to be holding her breath. That just wouldn't do. Beck twisted his fingers, brushing up against that sensitive bundle of nerves, and her breath whooshed out of her chest as she gasped, "Yes, Beck, please…"

"Please what?" he teased, getting even harder as he listened to her breathy pleas.

"Please…I-oh," Jade gasped, squeezing her eyes closed as she began to feel the delicious waves of another orgasm welling up, rising through her body and sending shivers down her spine. Beck withdrew right at the last moment, making her groan in dismay. She was so close that it almost hurt, and she squirmed around, hoping to get that last brush to send her over the edge, but Beck pinned her hips down, making her thrash her head in frustration. "You, Asshole!"

Beck chuckled and quickly stripped of his boxers. A thought occurred to him and he flipped them over so now Jade was on top he leaned up, pressing his lips gently to hers. He guided her down on his cock, watching her face the entire time to make sure he didn't miss any moment of her pleasure. He smirked as Jade's eyes widened and her pupils darkened even more, and when she was fully seated, he let out the shaky breath he had been holding. Instinctively she moved her hips forward, and a bolt of pleasure flew through her, causing her to throw her head back with a gasp.

Beck groaned, gripping her hips tightly and pushing her up so that she slid back down over his member. Jade helped the second time, using her knees to push herself up and come back down, grinning as the pleasure flew through her body again. She began to set a rhythm with Beck's help, and soon she had tossed her head back, neck straining as she gasped Beck's name. He thrust up into her, his breath stolen away by the sight of this gorgeous human being so lost in ecstasy that he had provided for her, and groaned, " Dammit, Jade!"

"Beck," she whimpered, and her fingers moved down to rub her clit, sending a sickening streak of bone-melting pleasure from the back of her neck all the way down to her toes. Her toes curled and with one final thrust, Beck and Jade both fell over the edge, gasping each other's names.

"I love you."

"No."

"Jade…"

"No, no, no. Fuck, no!" She yelled.

"Bloody fucking hell, what's your problem?" He yelled right back,

"You can't do this to me. You can't say that you bastard." The wild look in her eyes left him almost speechless. Only moments ago she was lost in pure pleasure and him.

"Say what? That I love you? I think we're a bit past that don't you Jade?"

"No. Go to sleep."

And he listened, but not before securely wrapping an arm around her waist and burying his face in her hair.

* * *

**Review? Let me know what you think (good or bad). **

**I pinky promise the next chapter shall be much much muchhhhhh better than this. **

**Byebye, loves! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry, if you thought this was an update, but unfortunately, it isn't so. However, this may be good news for the followers of this story. I've decided to continue of with writing "Nobody Breaks My Heart" and maybe even "Different Worlds".** **Now, as to why I haven't updated as promise was because, as of recently I fell into a deep and very dark depression. I'm better now, and I can't leave writing behind. It's my escape and I'm going to try my very hardest to finish this story. My last day of full classes is tomorrow and within following days are my scheduled dates for my finals, but within this weekend I'll start working on the next chapter to this story. I have my sweet sixteenth on the 22nd, so, I'll try and have it up beforehand.**

**xoxo,**  
**Gisselle.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still not worthy enough to own Victorious.**

* * *

"Rachel Mcadams?"

"Parents."

"Mila Kunis?"

"Oh! Bed, definitely bed."

Beck, Andre and Robbie were all gathered in Beck's RV for their usual antics. Tonight's actives consisted of bud and their own made up game of, Meet Your Parents or Meet Your Bed. It was a game Beck and Andre had coined one boring Friday a few years ago and they've slowly eased Robbie into it. The rules were pretty simple; they'd all take turns saying a celebrities name and the others would say if they thought the girl seemed like the type they'd want to introduce to their parents or if the celeb was just another one night stand.

They were all having a good time getting high, laughing and just being in the others presents however, that trace soon broke when it was Robbie's turn.

"Jade West?"

"Rob," Beck sighed, already combing back some of his fluffy hair and leaning forward in his seat. "We onl-"

"Parents," Andre confidently cut off with a lopsided smile forming on the corners of his lips.

Beck's hues grew big and he released a cough as he chocked on the fumy smoke that was meant to effortlessly leave his parted lips. "Wait, what?" He coughed out, turning his full focus onto his best friend. "Jade? You'd let Jade meet your parents?" The teenager asked, looking for confirmation.

"Yeah," Andre shrugged, seemingly not seeing what the young Canadian was going on about. "I mean she's already met my bed," he paused to force Robbie into a fist bump. "so yeah, I'd let Jade meet my folks."

"Rob, pick another name," Beck chose to ignored Robbie's protest about how it wasn't his turn and instead kept his eyes trained carefully and directly towards his best friend.

.

.

.

.

"He's in love with you."

"Everyone loves me."

"Jade, I'm serious," Beck exclaimed, looking around the hallways to make sure they were still cleared from the other students. "He's fallen for you," He tried again, hoping to get something out of her.

Her response was a groan in annoyance, as she continued to fix her makeup in front of her locker's mirror and that only seemed to piss Beck even more. He firmly placed his hand onto the locker, before slamming it shut.

"Beck, what the hell!" And now he had her attention.

"He's in love with you," he repeated.

"Okay."

"Okay?" He closed his eyes, released a deep sigh, and quickly reopened his now darkened caramels. "You have to stop sleeping with him, Jade."

"What?" She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her side on the lockers.

"Stop sleeping with Andre," he nonchalantly repeated his request.

"Why?"

"Because, Jade not all of us are heartless people who can go around sleeping with a different person every week without caring about their feelings." The second the words left his mouth he instantly regretted them and was quick to try and form an apology, but not before being interrupted by a new voice.

"Hey, guys!" Andre greeted, coming over to join the pair. "You guys remember that weird, but really funny kid Derek?…"

His words were zoned out as warm browns fused with fierce blues and greens.

"Andre?" The boy immediately stopped talking at the mention of his name. "You should come over tonight," although the words were directed towards Andre, her light eyes never left Becks.

"What about the party?"

"What party?" The two questioned, heads snapping towards Andre, and finally breaking from their intense stare.

"Derek's party. His parents are gone for the weekend and he's throwing a huge party and I told him we'd all be there," Andre explains what they missed.

"So lets skip the rest of the school day," Jade stands on her tiptoes and teasingly bites Andre's earlobe, which effectively works and gets the boy to melt as he tells, Beck he'll see him tonight at the party.

The two are almost gone from his line of view as he sees their retrieving figures fade into the background, but not before Jade turns back one last time to flash him a smirk.

* * *

**DON'T HATE ME! I know this is extremely late and overdue, but I'm deeply sorry, lovers and I'm also sorry this chapter is so short and suckish. It was written at four in the morning while listening to Hilary Duff's "Come Clean". To make up for it however, the next chapter-the party chapter- is going to be waaaaaaaaay longer and is already half way written, meaning it should be up either tonight or tomorrow. I just wanted to post this chapter up because, it'll work as a base later on in the story and it'll also explain certain things.**

**Also, I'd really appreciate it if you guys told me what you'd like to see; a certain scene, ships, etc. **

**Review? Good or bad.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamier: Is this still necessary? Lol, anyway, I obviously don't own Victorious.**

* * *

Beck hugged his leather jacket closer to his body as the chilly winds of the night began picking up. August was coming to a close end and as a result the weather had turned down a few notches, and contrary to popular belief Beck wasn't dumb enough to bring his car to a party he knew would hold drugs and alcohol. Experience in that certain field had severed the boy sorts of wisdom.

Entering the two-story house, Beck's ears immediately buzzed from the music blaring through the speakers, his nostrils suffocated with an all too familiar smell, and his vision was crowded with a sea of high school students. However, the tall Canadian's goal was to spot out his friends and most importantly to spot Jade West.

Stepping deeper into the party he had already found Robbie and Cat, making out? The pair were engrossed in an all out tongue war on the staircase and he couldn't help, but feel proud for Robbie. He knew how much the shy boy liked the small redhead and Beck had decided to let him have this one and just walked away, with a head shake and chuckle. He'd have to find Jade some other way. Continuing further where a mass of sweaty bodies moved against one another he passed the Vega sisters mixing drinks and singing along to the music. He suddenly came to an abrupt stop when he found Andre with no Jade? In her place was a tan blonde swaying her body with Andres. Seemingly confused and just wanting to find Jade, Beck cut in and pulled Andre to the side not bothering to give the blonde an excuse for the action.

"Bro, what the Hell? That girl was just inviting me back to her pl-,"

"Where is she?"

"Of course," Andre rolled his eyes, bringing his cup closer to his lips, seemingly testing Beck's patience in the process."She ain't here," he didn't make any move to further explain Jade's absence, giving Beck the opportunity to frown his eyebrows.

Between the blaring music's threats to deafen Beck and the pounding headache he felt coming on, he didn't have time for Andre's antics especially, when they concerned a certain girl he loved. "Andre," he warned in a throaty stance. "why isn't she here?" When the boy in question made yet again no move to answer, Beck grabbed his forearm and dragged him into a clear hallway, away from the rest of the party, where he could finally hear his own thoughts. "Why the _fuck_ isn't she here?" He spat, rows of pearly whites grit against each other, hand still gripping onto the darker boy-tightening by the second.

"Hey, calm the fuck down," He tried to pull away from Beck's grip, but to none of his avail. "Alright, alright," Andre sighed, finally having his arm free from the harsh grip. "She didn't want to come because she wasn't feeling well." He took Beck's eyebrow raised as a sign to continue. "We were driving from school to her place and when we got there and went inside she told me she didn't feel all too well," Beck absentmindedly nodded his head, his eyes narrowing towards the boy. "I left to mine and told her I'd be back later to pick her up. She called me when I was in the middle of getting ready and told me she still wasn't feeling alright and to go on to the party without her," he finished.

"And you listened?!" Beck yelled, his hues of caramels instantly darkening. "How long?" He demanded, jaw firmly locked.

"How long what?"

Before, Andre could react Beck grabbed him by the collar and roughly shoved him up against the wall. "How long ago did she call you?" He repeated.

"… Five hours ago," Andre muttered.

"Fucking asshole," releasing Andre, he stepped back and send him one last glare before, rushing back outside and running off towards Jade's house.

* * *

"Jade!" That had to have been around the twentieth time he called out for her, palms and fists madly meeting the West's front door. He stood back breathless, after another failed attempt and contemplated what to do next. When his eyes downcast, meeting his cladded feet a light bulb went on. He bent down, glancing around him, and slowly lifted the corner of the doormat. Just as his brain had wired him to remember, Jade kept a spare key underneath the mat in case of emergencies and fortunately, the key was currently there. He brought it up to the knob and quietly twisted the door open.

The giant house was in its always neat order, not a single speck of dust. The lights downstairs were all off and if the lack of cars in the driveway didn't serve as evidence that the house was empty, the neatly handwritten note taped behind the front door certainly was. _'Business party in The Hamptons. Don't burn down the house, back in 2 days.'_ Tossing the note aside, he hesitantly made his way up the stairs and to a bedroom he knew like the back of his hand.

"Jade?" He whispered, hand on her doorknob, fist faintly knocking against the wood. When he went two minutes without a respond, Beck pushed the door open and granted himself entrance. Jade was the most, if not the only, neatest person he knew. She liked to keep everything in a rightful order; shoes lined perfectly and clothes coordinated by colors (although her wardrobe mainly considered of dark colors) in her walk-in-closet, books on her shelves were set up in order by the date they were published, and she dotted all of her 'i's' and crossed all of her 't's'. Needless, to say when Beck stepped into her dark room he was immediately worried. Unkempt sheets and blankets covered her bed with pillows that seemed to have been thrown there, her beloved books littered the floor, her sheer curtains seemed to have been ripped- half keeping the books on the floor company and the other half barely hanging onto the windows, and her drawers all seemed to be sticking out from the dressers.

"Jade?" He swallowed the lump in his throat, and ran a shaky hand through his fluffy hair. Just as when he was outside, he kept on repeating her name searching in her bathroom, and going out to search the other rooms on the first and second floor, his search however, proved effortless and it wasn't until he heard something coming from upstairs her room, that he was able to breathe again. Racing back up and calling after her, he came to an abrupt stop outside her closet door. He didn't know why he hadn't stopped to check inside there, but he pushed the door open with high hopes and his heart beating at an almost impossible rate.

"Holy shit, Jade I th-," The state of her closet was just as bad, if not more, as her unusual disordered bedroom. Some of her clothes were weakly hanging on the hangers while some occupied the floor and the marble island placed in the center of the closet. Her shoes were in no better shape, jewelry broken- expensive pearls, diamonds and other gems rolling around the room. What caught his attention the most though, was the sight of shattered glass with scarlet droplets trailing almost mockingly on the sharp pieces and tinting the once fully white carpet. With her knees hugged to her chest, Jade sat in front of what was once her full body length mirror. She remained quite and her eyes were glued and space-less in front of her, her eyeliner smudged all around her eyes, and her black hair in unruly knots. For the second time in his life, Beck didn't know what to say or do.

He cautiously walked towards her and crouched down to her eye level. "Wha-.. What happened?" His eyes trailed down to her small fist and he winched when he saw it drenched in blood with small pieces of glass bulging out.

"There's people inside my house," she whispered, a sudden look of panic crossing her features, but not once did she move her eyes to him no, instead they stayed looking ahead.

"Stay here," he stood up and cautiously walked back out to her bedroom. If there were other people inside the house besides, Jade and he, then that'd only mean they'd have to force their way in. There was no signs of said actions downstairs, the place practically looked untouched and thanks to his frequent searching he knew the other rooms also shared the same answers. That only left Jade's room. Holding in his breathe, Beck reached for a pair of scissors nearby, and took slow and steady steps around the dark room, he went by her door and rapidly flicked the lights on. The windows were locked, but that wasn't what his eyes immediately fell on.

There was a bulletin board on the maroon wall, the one besides Jade's nightstand and bed covered in articles, paintings, and pictures he didn't remember seeing before today. The scissors in his hand fell to the floor and with a new pace, Beck moved to stand in front of the board. His eyes widen and he stopped himself from letting out a gasp. There where articles on deaths- suicides, in particular. Sincerest and disturbing paintings, and above all pictures, pictures of Jade and himself drawn over with red and black markets. With his mouth agape, he turned back to look at the ajar closet door and knew what he had to do.

A stunned Beck moved back over into the closet and looked down at the girl still sitting on the floor. "Hey," he forced a smile onto his face, and pushed back a strand of her messy hair. "They're gone," he lied. "They promised not to come back again." Her brilliant blues finally turned to meet him and he felt all these mixed emotions rush over him all at once.

"_Thank you_," she whispered, raspy.

He curtly nodded and scooped her up into his arms, He has one arm under her knees, one behind her back, and then he stood up carrying her bridal style and walked out of the closet and into her bathroom. He closed the lid on the toilet and carefully set her down. "What are you doing?" He ignored her question as he sorted through her cabinets, searching for the first aid-kit.

He crouched down in front of her and took her injured hand in his. With some tweezers he found he carefully pulled out the shards of glass lodged into her knuckles, mumbling an apology every time she'd hiss or tried to pull back from his aid. When he was finished he grabbed a cotton ball and draped it in alcohol before pressing it to her bloody cuts, finishing his nursing by wrapping her fist up in gauze bandages and dropping a kiss on her hand.

"I'm gonna take care of you. I promise," he smiled up at her, and made an attempt to remove her shirt- he felt her tense, but dropped a lingering kiss to her temple. "I promise," he reminded her and now with some help from Jade, she was stripped out from all of her clothing. He was guiding her to the tub, gently, one hand in hers the other on her waist.

Not for a single second did a sexual or prevy thought run through his head. His main focus was keeping his promise and making to fucking sure she'd be more than alright. When he was done bathing her, her reached behind him for a towel and securely wrapped around her small frame.

"You're staying, right?" She was the first to break the silence, eyes gleaming with hope and voice softer than Beck had ever heard.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I'm staying, but we're sleeping in the guest room." After he got her dressed and combed her hair, he led them out of her bedroom, making sure to purposely block her view for the board he had discovered earlier.

.

.

.

.

He didn't leave her side until he was certain that she had fallen asleep and wouldn't wake up until daylight. Beck went back to her room and spent the whole night cleaning and trying to put everything back in its rightful order. He knew how she got with her stuff and the last thing he wanted her to see when she woke up was whatever the hell this was.

When he came across that board again it was when he finally let realization draw in, there were intruders here last night, after all. Not the physical, ski-mask wearing type, but the ones who wanted to take Jade from him, from everyone. These intruders are far more dangerous and although he hadn't been there to stop them last night, he would fucking chase them down the next time they decide to mess with _his_ Jade.

Not since his mother's death, his brown eyes turned red and watery, lips quivering as he fell onto his knees and finally let it all out.

* * *

The heavy eye lids compressed closer together as rays of sunlight spilled through the room and the small gaps threaten to over fill with the bright yellows and other obnoxious colors. Waves of blues and greens now pierced the room as Jade West unwillingly opened her eyes, she turned on her other side waiting to see tanned muscles and a mop of fluffy hair. When she didn't see him, she immediately went into alert and sat up, but not before noticing a folded piece of paper set on the nightstand.

Greedily snatching the paper, she unfolded it to reveal the missing boy's messy handwriting. _'Did you know that you talk in your sleep? Jeez' what a little weirdo. I had to go back to my place to change and get some stuff. I'll be back later.'_ She smiled and playfully rolled her eyes, as if Beck were in the same room to witness. She went to place the note back in it's original spot, but froze when she noticed a rolled up joint on the dresser. With the note now forgotten, Jade got out of bed and headed downstairs, joint with her.

Flicking the white rolled up skin, Jade carefully watched as the ashes fell slowly. Like they were falling to their own death, burning out right before they hit the ground. The bright red quickly fading to gray and black before landing on her hard grounds caught Jade's attention.

Was her life much like that? Was Jade West much like small, useless ashes falling to the ground? The peak of her life over right before the actual crash seemed just about right.

"_Fucking hell_, Jade. What are you doing with yourself," she muttered angrily to herself, shutting her eyes tightly, ignoring the single tear beginning to stream down her rosy cheeks. "Stop fucking crying," she hissed, quickly wiping away the tear before it could fall onto her lap. She placed a hand to her temple, sucking in air through her nose for a second, holding it for a few seconds, and exhaling through her mouth. She expected to feel better, and she did.

And then, almost instantly, an all-too familiar feeling tickled her senses, her thoughts suddenly going blank. Blackness took over.

The voices started whispering again, her skin beginning to tickle, every hair on her skin standing up straight.

Jade knew this feeling all too well, she knew what'd happen when she got like this.

A grin spread across her face as she slowly opened up her eyes to stare back at the wall in front of her. A quiet laugh escaped her lips, one that quickly grew into a maniacal laughing fit. She threw her head back, laughing at herself, at what she was putting herself through, at her current mental state.

"Off the rails once more, Jade," she muttered to herself, sinking her figure into the couch, placing the cigarette between her lips once more. "_Off the fucking rails_," she sing-songed to herself, shutting her eyes slowly, her laughing dying down as she inhaled on her joint. "Who's there to save you, Jade?" she blew out the smoke, eyes watching as it disappeared into the air quickly.

"_No one_."

No one was going to hold Jade's demons back tonight. They were slowly beginning to reveal themselves, and in all honesty, she didn't know how to stop it.

* * *

**Well, that wasn't as bad as I anticipated.. hopefully, yeah? Anyway, yay! Bade action plus finally something from Jade's sort of POV. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and leave me reviews if you want me to continue? Anything you want to see?  
**

**Stay tune though, because my mind is already running wild with ideas for chapters to this story. I'll try and get the next chapter up by sometime next week. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Oh, and before I end, this chapter is dedicated to my crazy, but always beautiful bffl and fellow Bade shipper, Annabelle! Thanks for dealing with me at such hours while I make you read and edit my stories. Love you! **


End file.
